


I Will Make It Up To You

by AllofReylo, your-reylo-is-showing (AllofReylo)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Biceps, Chiselled Abs, Chris has a lot of making up to do, Drinks with the guys, Drunk!Chris Evans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgotten Dinner Date, Letting You Down, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/your-reylo-is-showing
Summary: You are dating the American actor Chris Evans (of Marvel/Captain America fame), who accidentally forgets about your romantic dinner one evening, in favour of having some beers with the boys.You are PISSED!But what happens when he finally comes home at 2 am reeking of beer? Will you forgive him?





	I Will Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/inspired by [this gif](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwip0a_chavXAhVKJsAKHSXNATUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fevans-WA3KmthF3qAec&psig=AOvVaw3RWoH9d4MHg2ijQt1SO8Iz&ust=1510095349453996)

 

Chris had gone out with his friends, forgetting that you'd arranged a romantic night in. It wasn't his fault really, he needed to blow off a bit of steam and with all his buddies in the same place at the same time, you really couldn’t blame him – even if you were pissed at him. He'd been working so hard lately, shooting a new movie. Lord knows you'd be pleased when filming finally wrapped.

You put the cold pasta in the fridge and debated if the rest of the bottle of wine should join it, deciding it was probably for the best, before settling in front of the television with a mug of tea. His texts had gotten more and more flirty and dirty as the night went on, and yours had gotten more frosty, not that he'd noticed!

You heard him come through the door at about 2 am and you could hear him laughing – a sound that never failed to make you smile, despite how angry you were. He made his way into the living room, where you'd half fallen asleep on the sofa, and sat virtually on top of you as the sound of infomercials blared from the television set.

You were in no mood to be playful seeing how he'd let you down. You couldn’t contain your anger. "What are you doing?! Get off me!" You tried to push him away. He got up, looked right at you, eyes blinking playfully, all the while whispering "Sssshhhhhh!", pressing one of those incredibly long fingers to his lips.

You found yourself wide awake suddenly, looking straight into his baby blues, realizing he wasn't as drunk as he made out to be as he lifted you up, pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss, as he carried you upstairs and into your bedroom. He reeked of beer, but you couldn't have cared less. Suddenly you were putty in his hands.

"I know I let you down tonight, baby girl," he began.

You cut him off with another kiss, your mouth devouring his hungrily. He couldn't resist you. His tongue slid into your mouth, the scruff of his newly forming beard scratching your face.

"You really did." You pouted.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, princess..." he kissed you softly, "...the best way I know how." He promised. Your rage seemed to melt away and you softened in his arms before he kicked the bedroom door shut and slowly laid you down on top of the bed covers.

It was a warm night. The weather had been so clammy recently, it was almost unbearable. A gentle breeze flitted into the room from the nearby open window. Coupled with the coolness of fresh bed sheets which felt like a utopia against your skin, you soon found yourself relaxing.

You watched carefully as Chris began undoing his shirt buttons. You were afraid to blink, lest you miss a moment of him. Your tongue would dart out to lick at your dry lips. You gasped and swallowed deeply as you sat up on your elbows, staring at your lover.

"I should never have abandoned my princess."

"No." Your sultry eyes gazed at him.

"I just needed to be with the guys you know. But the more I was with them, the more I realised I needed to be back here with my baby girl."

You grinned widely, before turning serious, "I'll bet you could find a few ways to make it up to me."

He licked his lips.

You couldn't contain your smirk as Chris finished undoing the last little button on his shirt. You swallowed hard as he let the shirt slide open, his amazing body coming into view. You could tell he'd been working out a lot recently. God damn, that man worked hard for his career! His perfect chest, his chiselled abs. And then you caught a glimpse of the peeking tattoo. His clavicle ink which drove you absolutely crazy. You were sure he knew.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you, about your body, your legs... your ass." He moved closer to the edge of the bed, sliding his hands down your legs and onto your rear, giving it a light squeeze. "Mmmm," he murmured as his nails slowly dug into your soft flesh.

The man dripped sex. You were becoming increasingly needy, his hands teasing you, his fingers sliding up and down your thighs. You began to cant your hips upward. You felt yourself getting excited as Chris leaned over you, placing his hands either side of your head, trapping you as he climbed on top of you, slowly leaning down to slip his tongue into your mouth.

"Mmmph" you melted into the kiss as you slid his shirt all the way off before tossing it to the floor. Your nails began scraping at his back muscles. Your heart pounded deep in your chest and you felt yourself growing wet in your underwear.

Chris kissed all around your mouth, your face, your cheeks, before moving his lips to your neck, gently nibbling the skin there before licking over the sensitive areas. Your body broke into gooseflesh, your nipples hardening at the attention you were receiving from his mouth. You shuddered each and every time his stubble scraped at your face.

His mouth caressed the skin of your neck all the while his hands made fast work of undoing your jeans. He quickly popped the button open before erotically gliding the zipper down. You squirmed as he tongued your ear whilst his big hands pulled your trousers down. You moved your legs up to allow the article off.

Chris stood up, pulling your jeans off haphazardly and flinging them over his shoulder. "You look fucking delicious" he purred, staring at you lying in nothing but your panties and a tank top. His hands made their way back on to your hips, holding you tightly as he leaned down to kiss you some more.

You began to tremble beneath his touch, "Please, pleeease," you begged.

"What do you want baby girl?" He asked.

"More, I need more." You were definitely completely needy now, aching for his touch... for his tongue.

Chris slowly kissed down the expanse of your chest, sliding your tank top up, taking the time to focus on each of your breasts, holding them in his hands, kissing and sucking them, allowing his tongue to glide over before swirling the tip of it around your hardened nipples.

A jolt of electricity ran through to your core. You began grinding your hips up and down, where you could feel his hardness straining against his pants. Your hand moved down to grip his hips, tugging at his jeans "Let's get these off." You whispered.

"In a moment, baby..." Chris got down onto his knees on the floor as his mouth kissed further down your body, his tongue exploring every curve of you, causing your back to arch.

His mouth hovered at the edge of your panties, his lips pressing lightly against your skin. You felt his hot breath on you as you practically shook beneath him now.

"I still have a lot of making up to do," he stared right up at you as you looked down at him

"Please... oh fuck, please."

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it any longer, Chris carefully pulled your panties to the side, holding them back with his thick fingers, revealing just how warm, wet and ready you were.

"Oh, princess..." He moaned, before he slowly slid a finger up and down your wet slit, gathering your essence before gently putting his mouth on you.

" **FUCK!** " You cried out.

"Mmmm" he moaned into you. He appeared to be hypnotized by your smell and taste. "Oh fuck, baby girl," he pulled back, your wetness glistening on his chin, "you taste so  _fucking_  good..." He whined before plunging his tongue back into you, gently massaging your insides with it, pushing into your wet hole, over and over and over, almost fucking you with it as you arched and cried out.

"Fuck!! Yes, baby!" You whimpered, your hands pushing into the pillow behind you, your eyes screwing up as you lost yourself in absolute bliss.

"You're so wet," he grunted. Those three little words drove you crazy. You pushed your hands into his beautiful perfect mop of hair, guiding him to exactly where you needed him. You pulled his face to your pussy, pressing deliciously against your clit, his tongue working you faster with every stroke.

He slid his tongue out of you, licking all the way down and back up, gathering your wetness and spreading it around before pressing the tip of his tongue to your sensitive little clit.

"This what my baby girl's been missing?"

"Oh fuck, yes, don't stop," you begged, your legs now wide open for him. He pulled your delicate bud into his mouth, sucking on it as he teased you with his fingers, slowly sliding two of his thick digits into you as he ate you. He purposely took his time pushing his fingers inside you slowly so that he could enjoy every damn second of it, feeling your plush warmth surrounding him, feeling you opening up to him.

He pulled back to watch how your cunt swallowed his fingers, squeezing tightly around them, wishing it was his cock. You looked so tight and perfect, he began sliding a third finger inside, only because he knew you could take it and because you looked so sexy, your body so easily taking the pleasure he was desperate to give you.

Your groans filled the room. The window was open, it was late. You  **knew**  the neighbors could probably hear you but you couldn't have given a shit! Your wetness slid around Chris' fingers as he began plunging faster into you, gently licking and sucking on your clit, stimulating you as best he could to make you finish.

Oh, how you were desperate to come on his fingers, to squeeze around them, to clench as your pleasure would take over. How you'd move your body and slide up and down his fingers, riding them like a cock.  However, you held back, took deep breaths to calm yourself. Tried to think of anything **BUT** the pleasure of finishing. You wanted him, and you wanted him _NOW!_ All hard and hot and ready to fuck you, just like you needed.

"Chris." You called sweetly. He stopped everything to look up at you.

You stared into his baby blues. "Yeah, angel?"

"Come up here."

Chris obeyed and slowly climbed on top of you, undoing his jeans before lying down to kiss you. You could smell and taste yourself on him but that only added fuel to the fire.

"You taste so wonderful," he praised. You blushed like a school girl.

He kicked his jeans off before melding into you, kissing you a bit rougher now, biting your lip, fingers gripping your hips. You felt his thickness pressing against you. You decided to take matters into your own hands by slipping your fingers into his boxers where you felt his stiff cock pulsing beneath the fabric.

"Ugggghhhh" he groaned as you tightened your grip around him. You couldn't believe how hard he felt in your hand. You slowly began jerking him off, gently rubbing his throbbing cock up and down, feeling every prominent vein hot in your grasp. He threw his head back, "Uh, fuck, baby girl that's it, mmmmph" he bit his lip, trying desperately to control himself. To not come in his boxers.

As you stroked his cock back and forth, getting faster, you realized the tip was leaking, moistening his underwear. His pre-cum had soaked through the fabric, just from eating you out and fingering you.

"You're all wet" you purred into his ear.

"That's what you do to me, baby girl."

"Jesus that's so hot!" You moaned in between kisses. You stroked his cock faster and faster, loving the feel of it in your hands, how warm it was, absolutely addicted to the sounds he made from your efforts. The moaning, the profanities. After a few minutes, you tugged on his boxers to let him know what you wanted. Without taking his attention from you, Chris pushed his underwear off, his lips still roaming the expanse of your neck, making their way to your ear, his little tongue darting out to nibble on your earlobes.

He pulled back to look at you, to gaze deeply into your eyes as he slowly and carefully guided his cock to your entrance, teasing you by rubbing up and down your wet slit with the tip, coating it, looking down, then looking up at you, licking his lower lip, a few strands of his perfect hair falling over his eyes. Your heart hammered in your chest. He was so fucking gorgeous, you couldn't believe you'd landed a man like him.

"Pleeease," you begged, not able to take it any longer.

"Shhhhhh, baby," he murmured in a hushed tone, "I'm gonna make you feel so good. You ready for me?"

You said nothing, only nodded as you stared into those baby blues. You waited. It was always the moment before which had your heart beating out of your chest, those few little seconds before penetration when you would hold your breath. The anticipation sent you into a frenzy.

He slowly pushed his cock into you, the head penetrating your plush warmth, your wetness coating him as he gradually slid deeply into you. You couldn't help shouting 'Fuck!' over and over again as he pushed in deeper and deeper. He felt so thick, his pulsating member throbbing inside of you, your warm wet walls gripping him.

He pulled you close, holding you tight while he ravaged you, his perfectly sculpted body heavy on top of you. Not that you minded. Not one little bit. "Uhhh, fuck!" He groaned, "So perfect, so hot, mmm, you feel tight baby."

Chris held himself still once he was fully seated within you, simply wanting to feel your insides clutching him, your hot cunt slippery and wet, all for him. He gazed at you, his forehead glistening with sweat, his gorgeous lips, full and plump from kissing. He blinked heavily.

"I'm sorry I let you down tonight, princess."

Somehow you didn't care about anything anymore, "It's fine!"

"I still wanna make it up to you."

"Go ahead..."

He gradually began thrusting inside of you, pulling back, letting himself slide out of you, almost all the way but not quite, before pushing back into you. Your legs trembled, your nipples grew stiff as you took all the pleasure he was giving you.

"Fuck, baby!" You cried, tears almost forming from how good it felt.

His thrusts grew quicker, his thick hot cock stroking your insides, your wetness dripping from your cunt, soaking your thighs, dripping down to your asshole.

Chris slanted your hips upward, creating the perfect angle for deeper penetration. You gasped when he pushed further into you than you thought possible, hitting parts of you, you had felt were unreachable. Parts which even your toys couldn't reach. It was fair to say Chris had one of the thickest, longest cocks you'd ever had the pleasure of sliding onto. You'd found your diamond in the rough and you were not willing to let him go.

He felt so good filling you up, pushing into you, thrusting back and forth, harder and harder each other until he was steadily pounding you, at you lay back helpless, your breasts bouncing back and forth as he fucked you hard and fast, deeper and deeper.

Both of your moans and screams were most probably, in fact almost definitely, alerting at least  **one**  of your neighbours. You didn't care. What would they do? Tell you not to have sex so loudly?

Chris sat up on his knees, holding onto your legs, not moving from you, continuing to fuck you nice and deep, before dipping his thumb into your wetness and gently rubbing it on your clit. You gasped and shut your eyes as pleasure came in leaps and bounds, his delicious thick finger circling your clit  _just right_.

"Fuck yes, don't stop!"

He pulled you closer to his body, pulling your legs up and over onto his shoulders, your feet by his head. You were practically vertical as he pounded you deep and hard, holding your legs up.

You felt so helpless and you  **loved**  it! You could feel your pleasure building, you knew you were going to come soon. "Make me come." You uttered.

Chris sped up his motions, banging you harder, the sound of slapping skin filling the room. "I wanna kiss you when I come." You groaned.

Chris laid you flat, climbing back on top of you to finish you off, his body pressing perfectly against your clit with his cock deep inside you. He nuzzled into your neck, taking a nipple between his fingers, squeezing gently as his tongue slid up your chest and neck, before taking that nipple into his mouth, sucking whilst moaning, like it was the most delicious thing in the world. He slammed into you just right, knowing  _exactly_ how you liked it. If there was one thing about him, it was that he knew just how to press your buttons and get you off. He would never leave unsatisfied.

He tongued all the way up your chest before he reached your mouth and, breathing heavily, he stared deep into your eyes and whispered "Come baby," in a low, sultry voice.

You couldn't control it. You lost it. His lips closed around yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth as your cunt pulsed around him, your orgasm rushing through your body, pleasure wracking you. Your vision blurred, moaning his name over and over and over, begging him never to stop.

Your orgasm was enough to get him off and you knew Chris was close, from the change in his breathing. You knew what his favourite way to come was, and you quickly got ready. Seconds before he was about to unload, Chris pulled out of you and you slipped down the bed, your face sliding under him. He quickly moved to sit on your chest while you opened your mouth, tongue darting out as he stroked his thick long cock, hovering over your face.

He smelled of sex, sweat dripping from his body, his chest inflamed, the biceps on his thick arms practically popping, the veins straining against his skin, his muscles bulging as he held himself tight, jerking himself in quick succession.

You adored his moans as his movements slowed down. You waited patiently, his hand coming to a stop before his cock throbbed and he came all over your face and mouth, delicious cum dripping onto your tongue. You adored everything about it, the warmth, the smell, the taste.  You hadn't quite enjoyed the taste in the beginning, but the more you fell for this amazing man, the more you just couldn't get enough!

You eyed him carefully as he pumped the last of his cum into your mouth, watching the way his beautiful long eyelashes moved as he blinked, his mouth and jaw hanging open as he emptied himself onto your face. When he finished moving completely, you slowly took his cock into your mouth, sucking and licking him clean before you pulled back and simply lay there, a vision for him to look at.

He seemed totally and utterly, 100% captivated by you. He bit his lip, looking at you, before moving his forefinger to your mouth, slowly spreading the cum on your lips and pushing it into your mouth, your lips closing around his delicious thick cum-coated finger.

"You look beautiful," he complimented. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," you smirked devilishly.

"Maybe I should let you down more often, just so I can keep making it up to you."


End file.
